


scribbles

by katyfaise



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s nothing perfect about this - whatever this is - but Eponine is happy. Enjolras seems content. Grantaire is beaming. She once thought that the drawings on the inside of her wrist were just for her but Grantaire needs a bigger canvas. </p>
<p>And she’s willing to give him that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scribbles

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this forever ago on tumblr and just forgot to upload it here. hope you enjoy :)

He wrote his phone number on the inside of her wrist. 

They are not strangers since he had bought her drinks on various occasions (she keeps up with him rather well), but Eponine didn’t suspect that they knew each other well enough to exchange phone numbers. She finds herself dialing the number because she is lonely.

She wakes in the morning hungover and still clothed, though his arms are around her and her fingers are laced with his. It’s nice, she thinks, knowing that there’s more to Grantaire than just whiskey and cigarettes. 

He thinks it’s nice to break through her layer of red lipstick and bruises. 

When they sleep together for the first time, Eponine expects it to be awkward. She knows that she’s nowhere near what he really wants, and he isn’t exactly Pontmercy. Surprisingly, the next morning they fall into something familiar that involves coffee and scrambled eggs.

He draws hearts on her inner thigh and when she showers that evening, on the other side of town and away from Grantaire, she contemplates not washing them away. 

Enjolras is accepted into their relationship because Eponine pities Grantaire. It’s what he wanted for years and Eponine doesn’t have the heart to deny him anything. But she can feel jealousy and she does. For once in her life she’d had someone all to herself; she’d accepted Grantaire and all his antics without a second thought but the moment Enjolras decides he feels something for the man he gets a free pass.

Eponine disappears for three days and only comes back around after Grantaire leaves a note on her door, one single word delicately written in his careful scrawl - _please?_

She stays angry for weeks though and barely looks at Enjolras, preferring to deny his existence (she did it before, it’s not much of a change now except for the fact that he’s sleeping with her boyfriend). 

“Why don’t you like him?”

“Because you’re not mine anymore.”

_forever yours_ is written delicately across her inner arm when she wakes up the next morning and as much as she wants to continue this anger toward both men, she sucks it up and accepts Enjolras into her life. She can’t punish Grantaire for loving someone - he never punished her for wanting Marius. She turns her head, glancing at the blond man to her left. He’s handsome and kind and doesn’t seem to take the fact that she’s being a bitch to him too personally. With a hefty sigh, Eponine shifts her body so she is close to Enjolras and wraps a leg around his waist. She pulls him close despite his sleep and nuzzles against his chest.

The change is barely noticed at first - Eponine allows Enjolras to pick her up from work and she learns the way he takes his coffee. Before long she begins to mold her body closer to his whenever they make love.

When Eponine and Enjolras wake up one morning to discover that Grantaire is not in bed (though the shower is running so he hasn’t gotten far), she doesn’t flinch when he instinctively wraps an arm around her middle. She turns into him but is caught off guard with the disjointed portrait of water and a setting sun and flowers - so many flowers - drawn on Enjolras’s arm. 

“Look,” she points out, lightly rubbing her fingers over it.

Enjolras yawns and lifts his arm up, staring at the work of art. “Guess he got bored,” he muttered, though there’s a sleepy smile on his face. “You’ve got one too.” He prods at the underside of her arm and when she lifts it up they find that when they place their arms together it forms a true portrait. There’s too many things drawn that neither of them can make heads or tails of it but it’s completely Grantaire in every single way.

Eponine chuckles because she’s sure that there’s a woman drawn on Enjolras’s arm and when pressed together it looks suspiciously like the man on her arm has his head between her legs. 

“Do you love him?” Enjolras asks, breaking her out of her revere.

“Yes.” There’s no thought in her answer. It just is.

“Me too.”

She wants to explain that somewhere, in the back of her mind, she might just feel the same way about him but the bathroom door opens with a gush of steam and Grantaire walks out with a towel around his waist. 

It’s a conversation best left for later.

There’s nothing perfect about this - whatever this is - but Eponine is happy. Enjolras seems content. Grantaire is beaming. She once thought that the drawings on the inside of her wrist were just for her but Grantaire needs a bigger canvas. 

And she’s willing to give him that.


End file.
